Slytherin Royalty
by ParisBookNerd
Summary: Miranda Molly Potter is the twin sister of Albus Potter. So what happens when she becomes friends with a Malfoy.
1. Characters

Characters

 **I just want to say that you will not get many authors notes from me because I find them annoying, but I would like to say sorry that this story sounds so much like** _ **Slytherin's Potter by**_ _ **Animeaddict56**_ **(you should read the story because it is great) but I will assure you that it will change and have a different ending. I have also changed the names of the characters for anyone has read this before. Thanks for reading.**

Mira

. /tumblr_maerq9eXiH1qfnq1do1_

Scorpius

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=37267152

Lana

Dominique

.

Mitch

.

Rex

. /hostedimages/1379784060i/453222._SY540_.jpg

Dante

.

Lars

.

Albus

.

Lily

. /_

James

albums/bb335/Nikki_

Katrina Longbottom

.

Rose

albums/h348/changes29/tumblr_kx5d1kFFx51qzd31no1_

Roxanne

uploads/3/7/0/3/37034823/6326687_

Jennifer Scamander

. /hostedimages/1383865333i/6691186._SY540_.jpg

Blake Zabini

.

Seth Flamel

.

Hennery Turpin

.

Jake Griffin

.

Chris Collingwood

blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Girls-Who-Fall-for-the-%E2%80%98Bad%E2%80%

Nathan Hawking

.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miranda Potter

My name is Miranda Molly Potter. Many of you already know my father. The boy who lived. Harry Potter. My mother is Ginny Weasley. I have two older brothers and a younger sister. James is in his 2nd year at Hogwarts. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Albus my twin brother is in his 1st year and looks exactly like our father. Lily who is only nine years old has long red hair and blue eyes. I have reddish-brown hair that goes to my waist and hazelnut eyes. This year James hopes to be a beater for the Gryffindor team. Albus hopes to be a chaser and I hope to be the seeker. When Lily goes to Hogwarts she hopes to be a chaser but would make a good seeker too.

We had all received our Hogwarts letters and were at Diagon Alley getting the things we need. Mum, Lily and I went to Madam Malkin's to get my robes then to Ollivanders to get me a wand then we met dad, James and Albus at Flourish and Blotts to get the books we would need for that year. While in Flourish and Blotts I saw my best friends Jennifer Scamander and Katrina Longbottom. Jennifer had mid-length sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Katrina has shoulder-length light brown hair and brown eyes. Jen and Kat were family friends and grew up together, so we were like sisters. After we had all finished buying our books Jen, Kat and I all went to The Leaky Cauldron. We were laughing when we walked in and were greeted by Kat's mother Hannah. They owned The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi Mi, Jen. How are you today?" Hannah said.  
"Good thanks Hannah." We replied at the same time.  
"Can we have three Butterbeers mum?" Kat asked.  
"Sure, I'll be right back. I trust you can find some seats."

We all walked to a table near the door and started talking. "I am so excited to start Hogwarts." Kat said.  
"What house do you guys think you will be in, because I hope I am Gryffindor." I asked.  
"Me too."  
"Same here."  
"Here you go girls." Hannah said placing the Butterbeers on the table.  
"Thanks mum." We finished our drinks then we headed home.

Two days later and it was the day we start Hogwarts.

"Al get up!" I yelled at my twin "we are going to Hogwarts today." Al shot out of bed and nearly ran me over trying to find clothes.  
"Yeah we are Mi. Hurry up and get ready."  
"I am Al, that's why I woke you up." Finally, the whole house was ready, and we went to the train station.  
"Mum how do we get to platform 9 ¾." Al asked.  
"Through a wall. Come on." She replied.

We soon stopped at a wall. "James, you go through first. Take Lily with you." Mum said  
"Okay Harry take Albus through." My mum said to my father.  
"Okay let's go Miranda." She said to me. We started running towards the wall and when I thought we would crash we went all the way through. Mum and I walked over to where the rest of our family was. Rose (Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's daughter) was starting along with Roxanne (George and Angelina), Dominique (Bill and Fleur), Albus and I.

When I reached the family I immediately go to Dom. We get along great because we both have similar tastes and don't get along with our family very well. "Hey Dom, do you want to go find an empty compartment."  
"Yeah, let's go Mi."

"Miranda, where are you going?" Mum yells.  
"To find a compartment."  
"Not before saying good bye." I quickly run over to her and give her a hug. Then dad.  
"Bye sweetie. Make sure you write."  
"I will." I tell her before running back to Dom.  
"Let's go." We get on the train and soon find an empty compartment.  
"Hey Dom I'll be back soon just going to find some friends."  
"Okay." She said not looking up from the book. As soon as I step out of the compartment I ran straight into someone.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"No it was my fault." The boy said. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He said extending his hand. I shook his hand.  
"Miranda Potter." I replied. "Is your father Draco Malfoy?"  
"Yes" I looked at him. Then I noticed he had silvery blonde hair that swept across his head and light grey eyes.  
"How come you aren't yelling at me yet?" he asked.  
"Yell? What do you mean yell?" I asked in surprise.  
"Well I'm a Malfoy. You're a Potter."  
"So? Just because our fathers hate each other doesn't mean we should. I mean you haven't done anything wrong. Have you?"  
"Well I did just run into you."  
"Did you do it on purpose?"  
"No"  
"Then we are fine. You can stay in our compartment if you like. I'm sure Dom won't mine."  
"No thanks I already have one but thanks for the offer. Bye" he said before running off.  
"Bye" I called after him. Then ran off to find Jen and Kat. I soon found them and dragged them back to Dom. The train ride was long but exciting.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 2

Finally, we arrived.  
"Firs' year's over here." Hagrid called.  
"Hi Hagrid how have you been?" I asked.  
"Good thanks Miranda. You'll 'ave too come see me at my hut. Bring James and Albus too" he replied.  
"Will do"  
"Firs' years follow me" Hagrid called then started walking to the lake.  
"Four to a boat" he said hopping in one.  
Jen, Kat, Dom and I all hopped into a boat. Slowly we approached the castle and hopped off the boats. We all followed Hagrid until we all were in the entrance of the castle where Professor Longbottom was waiting for us.

"'Here you go Professor" Hagrid said.  
"Thank you Hagrid" Professor Longbottom said.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor Longbottom said turning back to us "soon you will go through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. These will be your family throughout Hogwarts. You will sleep with them, eat with them, hang out with them and go to classes with them. These four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house is different and has pride. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the school in a few minutes. I will be back for you when we are ready." With that he turned and left through the big doors.  
"This is going to be the best year ever Mi." Albus said walking up to me.  
"Yeah I can't wait to be a Gryffindor." I replied.  
"Okay line up and follow me." Professor Longbottom said. Professor Longbottom walked through the doors into the Great Hall. It was nothing like I had ever seen. It was big and inviting with candles floating in the air. There were four long tables in the middle and one at the top. Professor Longbottom led us to the front where a three-legged stool was sitting with an old, dirty, pointed wizard hat. Suddenly it started singing. James had told me about the song. When it finished, the whole hall burst into applause. Professor Longbottom stepped forward with a parchment in his hands.  
"When I call your name step forward put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted" he said.  
"Anderson, Josephine."  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Avery, Mitchel"  
"Slytherin"

Then I tuned out until we got to the L's.  
"Longbottom, Katrina"  
"Gryffindor"  
After a few minutes "Malfoy, Scorpius"  
"Slytherin"  
Then I heard Al's name  
"Potter, Albus"  
"Gryffindor"  
Then my name was called.  
"Potter, Miranda"  
I walked slowly up to the stool and put the hat on. "Ahh, the first Potter girl. Plenty of courage, kind too. Smart, mischievous but you don't want to be known as a Potter. So, where to put you? Hmm, I know!"  
"Slytherin!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting the Gang

"WHAT?" James yelled.  
"She's not a Slytherin. She's Gryffindor!" Albus shouted.  
"QUIET" screamed Professor Longbottom. "Miss Potter please take a seat."  
Slowly I got up and walked to the Slytherin table still stunned.  
"Hey Potter" a girl with long blonde hair said.  
"Hi."  
"My name's Alyssa Goyle but you can call me Allie, and this is my twin brother Ashton, but he likes to be called Ash."  
"Miranda. It's quite a surprise to see you sitting here." Scorpius said.  
"Yeah, though it's not that bad."  
"Weasley, Dominique." I looked up.  
"Gryffindor" Before Dom walked away she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Finally, the ceremony was over, and dinner appeared.  
"Before you all go I want to notify you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Mr Flinch Jr, the caretaker, would like to remind you no magic is to be used between classes. And a list of Weasley Wizard Wheezes that are banned are posted in the common rooms. First years please follow the prefects. Thank you and have a good year" said Headmaster McGonagall.  
"First years follow me" a fifth-year prefect said.

"Hey Scorpius" a tall brown-haired boy said.  
"Hey Mitch, this is Miranda."  
"Yeah, I know, everyone knows Slytherin's new Potter."  
"You excited for this year" Scorpius said.  
"Yep now I'm a Slytherin I plan to make the other house's lives hell."  
"My name is Ben Victor, and this is Alice Turpin we are your 5th year prefects. The head boy is from our house, Jace Dalton. Come to us if you have any troubles. Here is the entrance to the Slytherin common room" the fifth-year prefect said. "The password will change from time to time and you will be informed of the change. At the moment, it is Salazar" he said, and the wall opened behind him. The room was dark and cold, but I liked it.  
"The girls' dorms are on the left and boys on the right. The first-year dorms have a one on the door. First years must be in the common room by eight and bed by nine" Alice said before walking up the stairs to the girl dorms. I was about to follow her when Scorpius called my name.  
"Miranda come sit with us" Scorpius called out. I walked over to the lounge chairs they were on and sat next to Scorpius.  
"Mi this is Riley and Damien and you've already met Allie, Ash and Mitch. We all grew up together."  
"Hey Mi it's nice to have another girl around here." Allie said.  
"Glad I'm helpful." I laughed. For the rest of the hour we sat laughing and talking and when it came to nine we all got up and went to bed. I was exhausted but happy.

The next morning, I woke up to a girl jumping on my bed.  
"I'm Skylar Harris" she said while I sat up "and behind me are Shelly Nott and Jasmine Pucey. We were just about to wake up Allie, care to help" she finished.  
"No, I think I'll get changed" I said heading to the bathroom. When I came back out Allie was dressed and waiting for me.  
"Come on the boys said they would walk to breakfast with us and if we don't go now they will leave us here." Allie said.  
"Then let's go" I said.  
"Here they come boys" Damien said as we came down the stairs.  
"Come on I'm starving." Scorpius said while throwing an arm around my shoulder.  
"And what does the famous Potter have for breakfast" he asked looking down at me.  
"Toast usually" I replied just to humour him.  
"Oi, Malfoy get your filthy arm off our sister" a voice called out that I knew all too well.  
"What happens if I don't?" Scorpius taunted.  
"You don't want to find out." James retorted. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him before he could say something.  
"What do you want James." I asked in a sweet voice.  
"I would like to talk to you Mi."  
"We are talking James."  
"Alone" he growled.  
"Of course James. I'll be back soon go ahead and eat." I said before turning back to James.  
"Hey Albus. Great job at getting placed in Gryffindor. I've always known you were braver than me."  
"But you should be Gryffindor Mi not placed with a bunch of filthy snakes."  
"No, the sorting hat made a mistake you don't deserve to sit with Death Eaters and snakes. I mean they all hate you, can't you see it? Come sit with us, your family. We will write to dad and ask him to get you sorted again" he rambled.  
"NO JAMES. I AM SLYTHERIN!" I screamed at him "I will not be sorted again, and I have made friends who like me for me. I don't want to talk to either of you until you realise that I am Slytherin." I said before turning to the great hall. I walked in and all eyes were on me. Before I knew what, I was doing I spoke.  
"I'm Slytherin and I'm proud of it so what are you all staring at" then I walked to where Scorpius and the rest of them were sitting.  
"You need a new name" Scorpius said as I sat down.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because after your rant I don't think Mi suits you."  
"Your right and since you realised it you can pick it."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay how about Mira. Still has your past but new to show your future."  
"I like it, Mira." I said.  
"Well Mira, how about we get you a new look. I mean if you are going to use a new name you should have a new look too." Allie said.  
"I think that's a great idea. What do you think would be a good look?"  
"How about bright vibrant clothes" Mitch suggested.  
"No, too happy" I replied.  
"What about gothic?" Scorpius suggested.  
"No, I don't feel like walking around like I'm a vampire. But I do like black."  
"Maybe you should go black with a splash of colour." Allie suggested.  
"That is a great idea. I think it will go great with my new name, but where will we get these clothes?"  
"Luckily we are the same size because the only clothes I have are black." Allie said.  
"I have more colourful clothes, so we can swap." I said.  
Professor Slughorn head of Slytherin house was walking around handing out timetables. Finally, he reached us.  
"Good morning. Who do we have here?" Professor Slughorn asked.  
"Scorpius Malfoy, Mitch Avery, Riley Zabini, Damien Montagues, Mira Potter and Alyssa and Ashton Goyle, Sir." Scorpius said pointing to each of us.  
"Ah, here we are. Have a good day kids." Professor Slughorn said walking off.  
"We have double Potions with Gryffindor, then History of Magic with Ravenclaw, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Charms with Hufflepuff and last Astronomy with Gryffindor." Riley said reading off his timetable.

"We had better go get our books." Damien said standing up. We all followed in suit chatting about what our classes would be like when someone called out to me.  
"Mi, wait up." Dom called.  
"What do you want Weasley." Scorpius growled standing in front of me.  
"I'd like to talk to Miranda, Malfoy" she growled back. Scorpius opened his mouth to retort back but before he could I spoke up.  
"Hey Dom what you want." I said in a happy voice.  
"I want to congratulate you on getting into Slytherin, escaping our family and yelling at your brothers."  
"Thanks Dom." I said hugging her.  
"Mira can you really trust her." Mitch said.  
"Mira. Who is that?" Dom asked.  
"My new name and yes Mitch I can cause she is the only family I get along with."  
"Can I call you Mira." Dom asked.  
"Sure" I said, "Do you want to sit with us?" Allie spoke up.  
"Yes" she said excitedly "the rest of the Gryffindor's are stuck up."  
"Guys we better get our books before classes start." Allie said quickly.  
"Yeah we will meet you there, Dom." I said before following Allie and the others.

Finally, we reached the classroom and Dom was waiting for us.  
"You know Mira you never properly introduced us to your cousin." Scorpius said.  
"Oh yeah well guys this is Dominique, Dom this is Scorpius, Alyssa, Ashton, Riley, Damien and Mitch. Happy Scorpius." I said smirking at him.  
"Please come in." Professor Slughorn said to the class "Four to a table please."  
Allie, Dom and I sat in the back row and Riley, Mitch, Damien and Ash sat in the row in front. While Scorpius stood there looking at us.  
"Really, you sat me with the girls" he asked looking at us.  
"What are you scared you'll get girl cuties." I asked in a sweet voice.  
"No" Scorpius said and sat next to me.

The rest of the lesson Professor Slughorn talked about the importance of potions. When dinner came around I was glad because just like potions the Professors in History of Magic, Transfiguration and Charms droned on about what we would be learning. We had sat down and just started eating when Dom stood up from the Gryffindor table and stormed over to me.

"Can I sit here?" she let out a low growl.  
"Please sit down" Mitch said pulling her into the seat next to him.  
"What happened" Allie asked.  
"Fred, Roxanne, Molly and Rose were lecturing me about being around you, all of you" she said looking at me directly "they said that you are all lying snakes and that I will get contaminated by being around you."  
"What about James and Al" I asked.  
"They are treating it like they aren't ever related to you." she said in a whisper.  
"We have astronomy with you later. Wanna sit with us?" Mitch asked.  
"Please" she sighed with relief "if they aren't going to accept that you are Slytherin than I don't want anything to do with them." We talked for a bit more when a 7th year Slytherin walked up to us.  
"You are not allowed to sit here" he scowled.  
"Why?" I asked standing up in front of him.  
"She is Gryffindor, and this is Slytherin"  
"So" I retorted.  
"So, she is not allowed to sit here, it's a rule"  
"Whose rule?" I said getting angry.  
"A rule of the school. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't mix, they don't talk, and they are never friends."  
"Well, I am breaking that rule."  
"I am bigger than you so move, or I'll have to force you."  
"You'll have to go through me too." Scorpius said standing next to me.  
"And me" Allie joined  
"Me too" Mitch said  
"And us" Damien, Riley and Ash stood next to us "As you can see she is not moving so leave it alone" Mitch defended her  
"You will regret this" the 7th year said walking away.  
"Thanks guys" Dom said.  
"Even though it has only been a day since we have known you I feel like we are going to be great friends, Dom" Mitch said  
"I hope so" she said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Day of Classes

The eight of us arrived at the Astronomy tower ten minutes before class and standing in front of the door were Jen, Kat, my cousins and my brother and they did not look happy.

"Hey Dom" my brother said ignoring me  
"Albus" she said back coldly.  
"Hey Jen, Kat think we could hangout this weekend" I said. They just stared at me like I was crazy. When they didn't respond Scorpius suggest that our group could just hangout. We all agreed then Professor Sinistra walked out of the classroom and told us to all go in. We walked in and the first thing I noticed was the glass ceiling and the black glass wall, giving us the perfect place to see the stars. There were a few desks to the side of the room and some rugs in the middle. The eight of us all went to sit on the rugs. Professor Sinistra talked about the stars and constellations. The lesson ended and we all hurried to get to our common rooms before curfew.

For the rest of the week this was how my days were. Wake up, go to class, dinner, hangout with friends then bed.

The weekend was finally here. I woke up to Allie staring at my face.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked.  
"For a few minutes. I was wondering how long I would have to stare at you until you woke up" she said getting off my bed.  
"We are meeting the boys in the common room in fifteen minutes and Dom in the great hall in 30 minutes."  
"I'll get dressed then we can go" I said pulling out some clothes. We ran down the stairs and the boys were there waiting for us.  
"Come on guys were going to be late" Allie said sprinting out of the common room me following close behind. The boys ran after us and quickly passed us. We arrived at the dining hall within minutes. Dom was waiting for us and we went in. We quickly ate breakfast and walked outside.  
"What do you guys want to do?" Dom asked.  
"How about we explore the castle" Riley suggested.  
"That sounds like a good idea" Mitch said walking ahead "but how about we just explore outside the castle."  
"Sounds good how about we got to the quidditch pitch first." Allie said.  
We walked to the quidditch pitch and sat in the stands talking and having fun after an hour we decided to go sit near the lake. We found a large tree to sit under and we stayed there the rest of the day. It may have only been a week since I have been here, but I already knew that my best friends were the seven here with me.

A week later we had our first flying lesson and I was so happy. I loved flying and being free. My father said I was nearly as good a flier as him and my mother. We had lessons with the Gryffindor's, so Dom would be there too. The twenty 1st year Slytherin's walked down to the pitch from lunch to see the twenty Gryffindor's waiting. Madame Hooch was standing in the front with forty brooms in too lines.  
"Everyone please go stand next to a broom" Madame Hooch called out. My friends and I immediately walked to the first eight brooms eager to ride them.  
"Okay, now hold your hand over the broom and say up." There was a course of ups being called out, but I only said it once and the broom immediately flew up to my hand. Albus said it twice and Dom and Scorpius said it three times. It took about five minutes before everyone had their brooms in their hands.  
"Okay, now I want everyone to mount their broom slowly rise a few feet above the ground before coming back to the ground. On the count of three. One…, two…, three…" I slowly rose a few feet then came back down. Even though it was only a few feet I was glad to be back on a broom. That was how the lesson continued with us flying a bit before coming back down.

The next day I woke up extra early and met Riley, Mitch, Damien and Scorpius in the common room and we met Dom at the entrance to the kitchen. It was Ash and Allie's birthday and we decided to have a mini party for then since we had a free period first. After we had retrieved the food from the kitchen we went back up to the boys' dorm. Dom and I then went to my dorm to wake Allie up.

"Morning Allie, happy birthday!" I said jumping on top of her.

"Uh, get off me your heavy" she groaned pushing me off the bed.

"Here's your birthday present" Dom handed her the wrapped gift "It's from both of us."

"A charm bracelet thanks guys" she excitedly jumped up and hugged us.

"Go get dressed quickly" Dom said as she shooed her into the bathroom. When she was done we dragged her into the boy's dorm room.

"Happy birthday" we yelled to the twins. We spent the free period laughing, mucking around and having fun. The rest of the day was spent celebrating their birthday even though we had to go to classes.

The next weekend we were sitting by the lake enjoying ourselves when I had the sudden urge to fly.  
"Hey guys how about we go to the pitch and see if we can fly." I suggested.  
"How would we, we don't have brooms?" Mitch asked.  
"Well we could break into Madame Hooch's office and use the practice brooms." I said.  
"One, how would you do that, two, what if we get caught and three, are you crazy?" Allie said.  
"One we make sure that Madame Hooch isn't in her office then go in and get the brooms, two, we will have to be careful and make sure we don't get caught and three, quite possibly so." I said smirking at the last part.  
"Well I think it's a good idea." Scorpius spoke up.  
"We would have to be very careful." Dom said.  
"I do love to fly." Ash said.  
"Me too." Damien, Riley and Mitch said. We all turned to Allie.  
"What?"  
"Well do you agree?" She thought for a moment.  
"Fine but I'm not flying and if you get caught do not bring me into this." She said.

We got to Madame Hooch's office and there was no one there but the door was locked. I muttered alohomora then the door opened, and Scorpius and I grabbed seven brooms between us then walked back out quickly. We mounted our brooms and rose to the sky flying and having fun. Someone must have had an exploding whizz popper in their pocket because we were soon passing it around. Mitch accidently dropped it and before it could explode I dived down to quickly catch it. I was fast diving to the ground and it was just out of my reach. The ground was coming closer.

10 metres

8 metres

6 metres

4 metres

2 metres

1 metre

50 centimetres and I finally got it quickly pulling out my feet just grazing the ground with my feet. There was an applause, but it sounded like there was about fifteen people clapping instead of seven. I looked up and I could see the Slytherin quidditch team clapping at me.  
"Come here Potter." Blake Zabini the captain said. I flew down and stood in front of him.  
"It's Mira not Potter." I stated.  
"Well, Mira give me the whizz popper."

I slowly handed him the whizz popper not sure what he was going to do. He quickly grabbed it and examined it. Once he finished he looked at me and then the whizz popper then suddenly threw it across the pitch. Without thinking I mounted the broom and flew off towards the whizz popper I saw Scorpius flying towards the whizz popper too, so being the competitive person that I am I went faster so I could catch the whizz popper before Scorpius. I quickly grabbed it and turned back to Blake with the whizz popper in my hand, smiling.  
"Come with me Mira. The rest of you first years put the brooms away and team start practicing." He said before walking back to the castle. I quickly handed my broom to Allie then hurried to catch up with Blake.

Blake had been in the headmaster's office for the past ten minutes. Then the door opened.  
"Please come in Mira." Blake said. I walked in and saw Professor McGonagall at her desk with a happy look on her face.  
"Mr Zabini here said that you would be perfect for the seeker position and would love to have you on the team, so please send for your broom."  
"Thank you Professor." I said.  
"You both may leave now." She said gesturing to the door. I followed Blake out and down the hallway.  
"Thank you so much. When do I begin practice?"  
"You can use one of the practice brooms until yours gets here and you will be starting practice now."

The first practice wasn't too bad, but I was a bit sore after it. It was interesting being the only girl on the team, but I was okay with it. Blake said that I did well, but we would practice harder when my broom comes. I walked into the common room and saw the guys and Allie in a corner.  
"Hey guys." I said walking over to them "Where's Dom?"  
"I think she's in the Gryffindor common room." Allie said.  
"How was practice Mira?" Damien asked.  
"It was good the guys were really nice. I'm glad I got the opportunity." I replied. With that Scorpius grabbed his books and stormed up to the dorms.  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked.  
"He was fine before you came. What did you do to him?" Riley asked.  
"I don't know what I did or said to him. I'll go talk to him now." I said walking to the boy's dorms. What had I said to him? As far as I knew I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. I reached his door and knocked.  
"Scorpius, it's me Mira, can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Go away Mira," Scorpius replied.  
"Please Scorpius I don't know what I did wrong but please forgive me."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

More Classes

 **I just want to say that you will not get many authors notes from me because I find them annoying but I would like to say sorry that this story sounds so much like** _ **Slytherin's Potter by**_ _ **Animeaddict56**_ **(you should read the story because it is great) but I will assure you that it will change and have a different ending. Thanks for reading.**

The door slammed open surprising me.  
"WHAT! YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG? YOU'RE SAYING SORRY AND YOU THINK YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG?" Scorpius screamed.  
"Yes," I said timidly.  
"You did nothing wrong," Scorpius said more calmly "that's just it you never do anything wrong."  
"Have you forgotten that I am a Potter that was sorted into Slytherin?" I questioned.  
"No, but you knew you weren't right for Gryffindor and you decided to change, and today you got on the quidditch team because you are perfect at seeking. You never do anything wrong."  
"Scorpius, is this about me getting on the quidditch team?"  
"A little bit, but also because you are great at everything and here I am a nothing. A nobody."  
"Yes you are a somebody. You are an amazing student, you always try at everything, you are a fantastic flier, you know the whizz popper could have been in your hands instead it was very close, and Scorpius you are the best friend I could ever have, you listen, you understand, have fun and can be serious. Scorpius, you are the best person you can be, and you don't need to be jealous of anyone. How about in honour of you being you we find you a new nickname?"  
"That sounds great, I don't particularly like Scorpius or Scorpy."  
"Scorpy?"  
"That's what Allie used to call me."  
"Okay, how about Scorp then?"  
"Hmm, Scorp. I like it."  
"Well then Scorp wanna come sit back in the common room with us because I still have homework to finish."  
"Sure let's go."

The weeks passed quickly and soon it was the day of my first quidditch match. I woke up early and changed into the uniform. I was so nervous that Allie had to drag me down to the common room, and nearly had Ash carry me to the dining hall, thankfully she let me walk after I gave Ash a black eye. At breakfast, I just sat there staring at my food and not eating.  
"That's it," Allie jumped up and cupped her hands around here mouth "BLAKE CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE, MIRA REFUSES TO EAT." The whole hall was silent, and I knew I had just died from embarrassment. Blake quickly got up from his spot and rushed down to us. "You better start eating Mira, I do not want you to past out from lack of food on the pitch." He growled.  
"Sorry I'm eating" I said stuffing the food on my plate into my mouth. When he seemed to think, I had eaten enough he pulled me up and walked to the exit dragging me. The rest of the team took that as they were done too and walked out behind us. The game didn't start for another twenty minutes but Blake still dragged me to the changing rooms the of the boys following behind.  
"You had better not, not eat before another game or I will start making you run laps around the pitch all practice," Blake said calmly, which scared me.  
"Sorry, I was just nervous, it won't happen again captain." I said quietly.  
"Good, now everyone I want you to play your best. We will knock those Ravenclaw off their brooms. Seth, Jake you are to knock out the keeper and seeker, but Seth keep an eye on Mira. Chris, Nathan remember tight formation, Hennery just keep the quaffel out of the hoops and Mira leave us a good lead before you catch the snitch. Remember if you have to play dirty then do it. Okay let's go."

We walked out to the pitch and Bella Raven a 5th year Gryffindor started to announce, "And here comes the Slytherin quidditch team Captain and chaser Blake Zabini, Chris Collingwood and Nathan Hawking are the other two chasers, Jake Griffin and Seth Flamel are beaters, keeper is Hennery Turpin and this year's seeker is Miranda Potter."

Madame Hooch released the snitch and the bludgers and threw the quaffel and the game started. I flew up over the pitch watching the game and looking for the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was bulker than a usual chaser which meant he would be slower but if I got too close to him he could knock me off my broom easily.

We had been playing for twenty minutes and the score was 120 Slytherin to forty Ravenclaw and there had been no sign of the snitch and I was bored.  
"Another ten points to Slytherin"

I glanced down to see Jake had scored then I saw the snitch behind the hoop. I quickly zoomed down hoping the Ravenclaw seeker was nowhere near me.  
"And it looks like Potter has seen the snitch, but Abbott is close behind." I leaned forward on my broom pushing me faster, the snitch was getting closer until I could feel the metal on my fingertips. I quickly clasped my hand around it.  
"And Potter caught the snitch, Slytherin has won with 280 points" Bella Raven said in a half-hearted voice. I flew down and was lifted onto Chris and Hennery's shoulders. "Great job Potter," Blake said.  
"It's Mira, Zabini" I replied.  
"It's Blake" he called back with a smile. We got back to the change rooms and I was engulphed into a hug by Seth.  
"Great work Mira. I knew you could do it." Seth said releasing me.  
"Thanks"  
"You coming to the party Mira?" Nathan asked.  
"Of course" I replied walking into the girl's showers. I had a quick shower and walked out to find the locker room empty. I could still hear the boys in the showers though. I decided to wait for at least one of the boys to finish. Nathan and Seth walked out together.  
"Hey guys. Do I need to wait here, or can I go back to the dorms?" I asked.  
"Well you can go up now or if you wait a minute Seth and I can walk up with you."  
"I'll wait." I replied sitting down on the bench. Ten minutes later all the boys were ready, and we walked up to the castle. We got to the common room and the party had already started. People had moved the furniture to the side of the room and there were Butterbeers and Fire whisky around the room. I walked over to Allie, who was standing talking to Ginger Ollivander and Linda Flamel two other 1st years.  
"Mira!" Allie squealed pulling me into a hug "Well done" she said finally letting go of me. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist spinning me in the air. "You did really well Mira" the person said putting me down. I turned around to see Mitch smiling at me.  
"Was picking me up and spinning me around really necessary?" I asked.  
"No but it was fun to do" he retorted. I just shook my head at him and walked over to get a butterbeer.

The party went all night but the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years still had to go to bed at our normal times. Breakfast was interesting because most of the older Slytherin's didn't turn up to breakfast and the ones that did looked like zombies.

The weeks went by quickly and soon it was Christmas holidays. We got on the train and quickly found a cart. There were eight of us, so it would be a tight fit. Dom, Allie and I went to buy the lollies from the trolley. We got at least eight of each of the lollies then went back to the cart. When we arrived, we found Damien and Riley in a fist fight on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Allie asked. Damien and Riley looked up at the sound of her voice.  
"Riley said he was the better fighter and I argued that I was, so we decided that we would fight to see who would win." Damien stated.  
"And why were you talking about fighting in the first place?" Dom questioned.  
"Don't remember." Riley answered.  
"Mira remember to ask your parents about coming over to my place." Allie remined me.  
"Yes I will, and I'll send you an owl to tell you if I can come." We talked for the rest of the ride and finally we got to the station.  
"Well, I'll see you guys during the holiday. Don't forget to write because I might not survive these holidays alone." I said as we got off the train.  
"And who am I?" Dom asked.  
"You're the person who will endure my pain too."  
"True. Let's go find the pack of lions." It wasn't hard to find them because of the Weasley hair.

"Mi, Dom there you guys are." My mother said.  
"Sorry we were just saying goodbye to some friends." I said.  
"Miranda, you never wrote to us. We heard from your brothers. We had to hear from them about how you were. We had to find out from them what house you were in, which we will talk about at home. Now, how are you?" my father said.  
"I'm fine dad. Now can we go home?"  
"Yes we were waiting for you." He said. I quickly walked over to Dom and said goodbye to her then walked back to my family. We apparated home and I went to go upstairs when my father called for me to come back down.

"Miranda, we need to talk about where you were sorted, your friends and how school is going." My mother said. I walked back to my parents and looked at them.  
"School is good. I'm enjoying the classes and I have made some great friends." I said before walking back up the stairs again. I was at the top of the stairs when my mother asked the question I was avoiding.  
"What house were you sorted into Mi?" I turned around to face my parents. "Slytherin" I said confirming it for my parents then walked to my room. I unpacked my things in half an hour. When I was done, I saw an owl fly up to my window. It was white with black specks. I opened the window and took the letter from it. I was about to feed it when it flew off. I opened the letter:

 _Hey Mira, the rest of us were going to meet up at Scorp's house tomorrow at 10am. Come if you can. Allie_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Quidditch

I quickly walked down stairs.

"Mum can I go to a friend's house tomorrow?"  
"You were sorted into Slytherin?" my father asked.  
"Yes"  
"Is this friend in Slytherin?" he asked  
"Yes"  
"Does this friend have a name?"  
"Yes"  
"And what is it?"  
"Scorpius"  
"Scorpius Malfoy?" my father asked  
"Yes"  
"Then you may not go to his house." My father stated.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want you near him or his father"  
"Mum?" I said looking at her. She just shook her head at me.  
"You would let Lily go" I said to my father "and James and Al if they asked but you never let me do anything. Lily is your little princess you would do anything for her. James is the eldest and your first born so you would do anything for him and Al reminds you of yourself so you do anything for him but what do you ever do for me?" I all but screamed at him.  
"You are not going Miranda." He said sternly.  
"Fine" I said walking back upstairs. I decided I would ask Scorp for help.

 _Hey Scorp, I know that everyone was planning on getting to your house around 10 but my parents won't let me come so I was wondering if I could turn up around 7 before they wake up. Mira._

I folded the letter and went to find Al.  
"Mum have you seen Al." I asked walking down stairs.  
"I think he's in his room. Why?" she replied.  
"I need to owl at letter to Scorpius telling him I won't be there tomorrow."  
"Okay" I quickly made my way upstairs and knocked on Al's door.  
"Hey Al can I borrow Specks. I need to owl a letter?" I asked when he opened the door.  
"Sure" I gave Specks the letter and told him where to deliver it.  
"Thanks little bro" I said walking out of the room.  
"I'm older than you." He called out after me.  
"By 2 minutes." I called back.  
"Exactly. I'm older." I just chuckled at him closing my door.

Just as I'm about to go to bed there was a tapping at my window. I opened it to find an owl with a letter. I took the letter and the owl flew away.

 _Of course, you can. Scorpius_

I woke up early and got ready. I was about to floo to Scorpius's place when I heard footsteps coming down stairs.

"Mi what are you doing up?" Al asked.  
"Going out" I replied.  
"Oh, okay bye" he said before walking into the kitchen "Bye" I called back before stepping into the fire place and calling "Malfoy Manor" I stepped out of the fire place to be greeted by Scorp.  
"Moring Scorp"  
"Morning Mira. My family is in the dining room." He said dragging me there. When we walked in four sets of eyes looked at us.  
"Hello you must be Miranda" a woman with brown hair said.  
"Yes I am but please call me Mira."  
"Alright. I'm Scorpius's mother. Call me Astoria."  
"It's nice to meet you Astoria."  
"I'm Draco. Scorpius's father."  
"It's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Narcissa and this is Lucius and we are Scorpius's grandparents."  
"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for allowing me to be here."  
"So Miranda who are your parents?" Lucius asked.  
"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."  
"WHAT!" Lucius screamed "What is she doing in my house?" Lucius demanded.  
"Father this is Scorpius's friend please make her feel welcome."  
"How did you even meet her Scorpius" Lucius demanded.  
"She was sorted into Slytherin"  
"A Potter in Slytherin?"  
"Yes and I'm proud of it. It means I don't have to be around people I call my family every single minute of every single day."  
"But it's not right to have a Potter in Slytherin" Lucius said.  
"Being in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor like the rest of my family means I'm different and not like them. My father had the choice to be in Slytherin and refused and he went on to save the world, I had the choice to be in Slytherin and accepted and now I might go on to destroy the world. You never know so if you don't like it tell someone who cares because I don't." I said to Lucius. He just looked at me.

"I like you. You are nothing like your father or mother." Lucius said, "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you some of the things in my office?"  
"Sure. You don't mind do you Scorp?" I said looking at him.  
"No go ahead." With that Lucius walked out of the room with me hot on his tail. Lucius showed me many of the things he had in his office. He showed me air looms and we talked for three hours about the war and what Voldemort was like. I had a nice time but when it was 10 o'clock Scorpius came and got me so we could hang out with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Mira. How was the lion's den" Riley asked hugging me.  
"Okay, dad went off at me for being in Slytherin and mum agreed, I didn't see Lily or James and Al was the same. So, it was better than I expected. Dom how were your parents?"  
"Dad asked how school was and mum asked if I had made any friends. Thankfully Vic didn't say anything so dad and mum didn't bite my head off so it went okay."  
"So Mira are you coming to my house later?" Allie asked.  
"Yeah my parents will get mad but I don't care."

For the rest of the day we talked and played. Soon we left and I went home with Allie and Ash. As soon as we got there I met the rest of their family. They were not as accepting but they were okay with me staying there.

I arrived back home the following afternoon to find my parents sitting in front of the fire place.

"Where were you?" my father screamed at me.

"You wouldn't let me go to Scorpius's so I went yesterday morning then I stayed at Alyssa's because I knew you would act like this."

"I specifically told you not to go and, yet you still went. Of course, I would react like this. You are grounded until you go back to school, the only time you can only leave this house is when we go to Grandma's for Christmas. Go to your room now." I walked upstairs and did homework I had to do.

The following morning was Christmas and Lily woke us all up at five to open presents. I gave my mum some new jewellery, my dad a watch, James some quidditch gear, Al some new books and Lily some new clothes. I got new clothes from mum and dad, quidditch gear from James, a bracelet from Al and lollies from Lily. Allie and Ash sent me clothes and lollies, Mitch, Damien and Riley sent me a combined present of music, book, lollies and clothes and Scorpius got me the most beautiful necklace. It was a diamond heart on a plain silver necklace.

We arrived at Grandma and Grandpa's at 10am. Dominique and I immediately went to sit outside away from the rest of the family.

"You ready for a day of torture." I asked Dom.  
"No"  
"I got you your present and I thought I should give it to you now instead of in front of the rest of the family." I said handing her the present.  
"Thanks here's yours" I opened it to see a book of spells and charms.  
"Thanks Dom I love it."  
"I knew you were good at charms and I thought you might like a more advanced book. I can't believe you got me muggle music I love it, thanks."  
"Hey girls" grandpa said, "grandma wants you inside for gift opening."

After the present opening which I got more books and clothes we all went outside and had lunch. Dom and I stayed away from the rest of our cousins and talked to each other the entire time. That night we went home and straight to bed.

As I was walking down the hall to breakfast the next morning James and Lily walked out from their rooms.  
"Here comes the snake. Lily stay away from it." James said and Lily laughed. I kept walking down the hall.  
"Aren't you going to fight, snake." James said.  
"Yeah, do you need everyone else to fight your battles."  
"Lily, have you not listened to what dad has said about how if it weren't for Narcissa dad would be dead. So Slytherin's have done something good. And James did you really stoop so low as to turn our 9-year-old sister against me." I said walking right up to James's face.  
"No, she's just smarter than Albus and knows that snakes are dirty and filthy and should only be found in the trash."  
"What did you say about me James." Albus said walking up the stairs.  
"Nothing"  
"No you said that I wasn't smart and I should hate Slytherins."  
"I didn't say that."  
"Don't try and deny it because I know what you said and you shouldn't hate Mi just because she isn't Slytherin."  
"Well as long as she's a Slytherin she's not my sister." James said.  
"Nor mine." Lily copied.  
"Well if you two don't want me as a sister than the only sibling I have is Al." I said before storming down to the kitchen.

The rest of the day I spent in my room trying to figure out how to fight like a Slytherin. Then it struck me I had to talk to someone who is a Slytherin and the best Slytherin I know is Lucius. I decided to write to him.

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _I am writing to you because I have found myself in some trouble and would like to talk to you about how to resolve it._

 _Sincerely Miranda_

I sent it then went to read a book. Just before dinner I received a reply.

 _Dear Miranda,_

 _I am honoured you came to me for help. You can come over tomorrow._

 _Sincerely Lucius_

"Kids dinner" my mum yelled. When we were all eating dinner, I asked the question.  
"Mum can I go to Scorp's tomorrow."  
"No" my dad answered.  
"Of course you can." Mum said giving my dad a glare.


End file.
